Reverse This Curse
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Sora and Riku were best friends.But what happens when a tragic event breaks them apart?
1. A Withered Past

**So, I've done A LOT of editing to this story.**

**I decided to start working on this and, it looks so mediocre…**

**Hmm, practice does make perfect. **

**& apparently those college courses are paying off.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Love it, hate it, REVIEW IT! **

_Chapter 1: A Withered Past_

**Flashback:**

_"Come on Sora!" I said as the rain poured down heavier. _

_We were already out way later than we should have been and Sora wanted to play in the puddles._

_"Aww come on Riks," he said jumping around._

_I smiled at my cinnamon haired friend and walked up to him, shaking out my silver hair all over him._

_"Eek! Riku!" he laughed and started chasing me._

_That was my plan to get him home anyway._

_We ran all the way to his house and got on the stairs where we were slightly shielded by the hood thing he had above his door._

_We were laughing so hard, we couldn't open the door. His mom beat us to it, probably about to check for us again._

_"Boys!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried! Get in here!" she said, rushing to get us some towels and dry clothes. "Hurry. Go get changed before you catch pneumonia." _

_Sora and I laughed the whole way up, although we were freezing cold._

_We got upstairs and shut the door to his room. I smiled again. We were soaked. Sora's spikes were sticking to his face and his clothes stuck to his skin._

_"RIKU! You're dripping on my floor!" he said whining."_

_You're dripping on your own floor, Sora" I said, looking toward the bathroom door. "I call dibs on the bathroom!" I yelled, pushing Sora out of the way._

_"No way!" he replied._

_We ran to the bathroom, forgetting our wet shoes._

_That's when I slipped and hit my head on the sink._

_Not just a little bump either._

_**HARD.**_

_I could faintly hear Sora yelling my name._

_Faintly see his face swirling in my vision._

'_Okay, I'm definitely losing consciousness' I thought._

_My head was pounding and Sora's yelling wasn't helping._

_Everything was so blurry._

_I heard him yell for his mother. I weakly reached for him and tried to sit up, but everything spun and I got dizzy._

_The pain made me fall back. _

_I saw darkness close in on me. _

_I tried to fight it but…_

_I just had to close my eyes..._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ R -T-C_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**SPOV:**

It's been a few months and I still blame myself for Riku's coma.

It had just been a simple race, but I should've let my usual cautious side come out.

The one time I didn't, and this was the outcome...

Kairi keeps saying it could've happened either way.

That it wasn't my fault.

Everyone says that but, I was there.

I mean, who knew one small blow to the head could cause all of this?

Once Riku passed out, we took him to the hospital. His parents were in a panic and all I could do was sit and stare at the ground.

The doctors came out and said Riku might be in a coma and they didn't know how long he'd be in one.

I felt the tears come up to my eyes.

That, to me, was almost the equivalent to him being dead.

My best friend, sleeping for... years maybe.

"Are you okay, Sora?" my mom asked me coming into my room. I just nodded.

"He'll come to, before you know it even," she said trying to smile for me.

She just sighed and hugged me after we sat in silence for awhile.

"But when he does... what difference will it make?" I finally said quietly.

Since Destiny Island is behind with technical stuff, Riku had to get transported to the main lands. There, doctors could properly keep him well in the condition he was in until he woke up. Him being transported there lead to his parents moving to Colorado along with him.

My mom just looked at me thoughtfully.

"You two will find each other again," she said so sincerely that I almost believed it.

"Trust me. You two are best friends, and I know how determined you are. You will find each other." She stood up. "Come along now. Dinner's ready."

She held out her hand for me and I smiled for the first time since the incident.

I took her hand to help me up then we headed downstairs.


	2. A Blurry Future

_Chapter 2: A Blurry Future_

**RPOV**

_I lie in this unconscious state only wishing to wake up._

_Some say that when you're in a coma, you can't see anything_

_Can't hear anything._

_But I can._

_I can see and hear Sora._

_Almost like I'm not in a coma_

_Like everything is normal and I'm awake and with him._

_But sometimes the darkness creeps back over and his image is wiped away from me._

_I just want to wake up and be with my best friend where I belong._

_I miss him._

_The real him._

_This dreamt up image isn't enough._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++R-T-C+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**SPOV**

My mom came to the door. I could tell someone was behind her.

"Sora, Kairi is here to see you." she announced unsurely.

I just nodded. The redheaded girl walked in with a look of concern in her eyes. My mother left the room also looking worried.

"Sora..." was all she said.

She put her hand on my cheek but I just turned away. Didn't really want to be touched.

"Riku will wake up, and you two will see each other again" she said.

I laughed.

She looked surprised.

"Why? Why does EVERYONE keep saying that?" I said, getting ticked off.

Kairi must have been to from the way she jumped up.

"Because it's true! What happened to you being so... cheerful? You always looked on the bright side."

I sat there for awhile and thought about it.

That part of me was gone now. I don't think it's coming back.

"... It left with Riku" I said.

Kairi looked at me .I could feel the tears coming into my eyes but I no longer cared. Kairi sat back down and hugged me tight.

This time, I hugged back.

Later that night, I was actually hopeful to go to sleep.

That's the only time I could be with Riku.

See him.

Hear him.

That's all I looked forward to when I woke up. To sleep and dream of Riku, that's all that made me happy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++R-T-C+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**RPOV**

_I could feel that Sora was upset. I just hoped it wasn't because of me._

_I wanted him to be happy._

_I didn't want to be the one to take that away._

_It seemed like the dark started to fade. _

_There was Sora coming to me._

_I smiled._

_He was honestly, in a way, the only one who came to 'visit' me._

_"Hey Sora" I said._

_He didn't speak, he just hugged me._

_"I miss you so much, Riku. Everyday." _

_I welcomed his warmth and took in his scent._

_"I miss you to Sora" I said._

_He let go and smiled, "So, what are we gonna do today Riks?" he asked._

_I miss his smile._

_"Spin in circles til we puke?" I suggested with a smirk. His laugh filled my thoughts._

_"Anything you want Riku"_

_This dream was different._

_Sora faded from my view. I looked around and noticed it wasn't an all white room as usual. It was, a real place._

_Grass._

_Streets._

_Streets?_

_There weren't streets on the island._

_Everything was blurry as well. I couldn't see clearly._

_"Sora?" I said. _

_The voice was muffled and I couldn't make out who was in front of me._

_I felt hands pull me close._

_Natural instinct wrapped my hands around this waist. The body felt soft and fit my arms perfectly._

_Next, I felt soft, warm lips against my own._

_It was amazing but, who was this girl?_

_I didn't understand._

_My dream had totally blurred out until all I could do was feel._

_Then darkness flowed back in._

_I wanted that moment back._


End file.
